1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridlington Goods Yard Diesels
There are sixteen BR Class 08 diesel shunters. Their names are Kyle, Jared, Brent, Dylan, Liam, Earl, Nolan, Trent, Paden, Isaac, Vincent, Ken, Karl, Kane, Keegan, and Ulli. Bio Kyle, Karl, Ken, Kane, and Keegan worked at The 2017 Great Railway Show, shunting rolling stock for the competitors. In one of the scenes of that movie, Karl was behind Ivan of Russia and Raul of Brazil. The 3 diesel shunters that were behind Ivan of Russia are Kane (in front), Keegan (in the middle) and Kyle (in the back). Later on, James asked Vincent if he had seen Thomas, who supposed to deliver some trucks to Bridlington Goods Yard. Unfortunately, he had not. Vincent can't stop showing off his arch-eyebrow all the time. The diesel that was shunting the trucks that were trying to sing "This is the Hottest Place in Town" is Liam. Horn Sounds and what their faces look like (horns are found in the Thomas and Friends V5 Whistles, Horns and Bells on YouTube): Vincent and Ulli: Their horns are heard when James was looking for Thomas in Journey Beyond Sodor. Vincent's face looks similar to diesel's but he has a round nose and he does the arch-eyebrow all the time. Ulli's face looks similar to Paxton's Kyle: His horn sounds like Stafford's (8 octaves lower) but at a lower octave and his face looks similar to Diesel's. Isaac: His horn sounds like Salty's (5 octaves lower) but at a lower octave and his face looks similar to Diesel's but he has a bigger chin just like the Brazilian Shunters that have appeared in Thomas and Friends Big World Big Adventures. Jared: His horn sounds like Daisy's Classic Horn (6 octaves lower) but at a much higher octave and his face looks like Liam's just like what it says in the bio on the top. Liam: His horn sounds Philip's (12 octaves lower) and his face looks similar to Paxton's. Brent: His horn sounds like Dart"s (11 octaves lower) but at a much lower octave and bis face looks like Diesel's but he has a bigger and rounder chin. Trent: His horn sounds like Butch's (8 octaves lower) but at a much lower octave and his face looks like Diesel's but he has a bigger and rounder chin. Nolan: His horn sound likes an NBA Time Out horn and his face looks like Diesel's but he has a bigger and rounder chin. Voice Actors Kyle and Ken: *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. Jared and Kane: *Someone who sounds like Glenn Wrage. Brent: *Someone who sounds like William Hope. Dylan: *Someone who sounds like Rob Rackstraw. Liam: *Someone who sounds like David Menkin. Earl: *Someone who sounds like Colin McFarlane. Nolan: *Someone who sounds like Nigel Pilkington. Trent: *Someone who sounds like Keith Wickham. Paden: *Someone who sounds like Jim Howick. Isaac: *Someone who sounds like David Holt. Vincent, Ulli, Karl and Keegan: *Someone who sounds like John Schwab. Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Br Class 08 Category:Red Engines Category:Custom Models Category:Other Railways Category:Mainland